


Try It Out

by TheRatKing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsuki is a good boyfriend, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's parents are out for a week long vacation for their 20th anniversary. So Tsuki invites his boyfriend, Hinata, over for the weekend. Shmexy stuff happens after some horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut so if you have any constructive criticism please let me know!
> 
> P.S. I am so so so sorry if they're out of character.

It was a late Saturday night and Tsukishima’s parents were out on a week long vacation for their 20th year anniversary. Seizing the opportunity of a completely empty house to himself and Hinata before school started up again, he invited his boyfriend over whom he’d been dating for four and a half months. Despite what their teammates tease them about, and much to Tsukishima’s disappointment, they’d never gone below the belt since Shouyou always chickened out.

 

Which is why he thought that this weekend would be no different. They would make out, maybe take their shirts off, but whenever he would reach for the top of Shouyou’s pants, he would always freak out and ask Kei to stop. He always stopped because he would never want to make him uncomfortable.

 

Tsukishima was broken out of his trance of daydreaming about random things when Hinata came bouncing back from the kitchen and into the living room where the TV was while carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. He plopped down beside Tsuki and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and got settled down before taking in a deep breath to build up the courage to watch the horror movies Kenma had recommended to him a couple days ago.

 

“We don’t have to watch this, you know.” Tsuki commented as he saw his boyfriend struggle to press play. Hinata’s never been able to watch a horror movie without falling for every single jumpscare and supposed scary scenes that just made Kei roll his eyes since he saw them coming 10 minutes beforehand.

 

Hinata turned to glare at him and pout a little. “Of course we do. Kenma said they were really good movies.”

 

They stared at eachother for a little while longer before Kei gave up and let him do what he wanted. “Fine. But don’t think I won’t tell you I told you so when you come crying to me because you’re scared.”

 

“I’m not going to cry!” He protested with a firm belief that he wasn’t going to cry even though deep down he knew that he would end up doing that exact thing.

 

Sure enough, 45 minutes into the movie he was clutching Tsukishima with a death grip as he watched what was unfolding on the screen in front of him with wide, terrified eyes. Tsukishima had to admit, the 2002 American remake _The Ring_ of the 1998 Japanese _Ring_ was very good.

 

They had to put on the Japanese subtitles for Hinata since his English was horrible and could barely understand what was being said by the actors, however Kei understood a lot of it but would sometimes have to look at the subtitles for sentences and some words he had trouble comprehending. By the end of the movie, Shouyou was trembling and was barely holding back tears.

 

“Do you want to sto--”

 

“We’re watching the second one!” Hinata exclaims with forced determination as he stands up and runs over to the television to put in the second disk. To do so he had to bend down and this left Tsuki with a nice view. A _very_ nice view. He had to bite his lip to try to control his desires as he eyed his boyfriend’s form up and down.

 

Hinata finished putting in the disc and almost sprinted over to the couch to snuggle up to Tsukishima underneath the blanket he draped over the two sometime during the movie for warmth, comfort and protection. He doesn’t know why but he always feels safe underneath a blanket, and he felt even safer when he’s being held tightly by his very tall boyfriend.

 

As the beginning credits began to appear on screen, Shouyou pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned against his boyfriend who had his arm wrapped protectively around him. Sure enough, the second movie started up and Hinata was once again clutching Tsukishima as if his life depended on it. During the final scenes of the second movie Hinata was trembling even more than before and was gripping Tsukishima extremely tightly. Occasionally he would whimper in fear and hide his face in Kei’s chest when something he found really scary would happen.

 

Although Tsuki was engrossed into the story of the movie, he would very often look down at his boyfriend and watch his reactions to the movie. When the movie ended, he looked down to see Shouyou clutching him as he hid his face in his chest while crying. “Hinata?”

 

He didn’t get an answer so he leaned forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV and DVD player off with Hinata still wrapping his arms around his middle. He leaned back against the back of the couch and gently pried Shouyou’s arms off. He has tears in his eyes and a couple would fall and land against his knees.

 

Kei felt bad for him and quickly pulled him into a hug, letting the blanket slip off of their bodies and land on the floor at their feet. Hinata quickly let himself be wrapped up in his arms as he trembled. Hinata was just waiting for the TV to turn on and show the view from inside the well accompanied with the weird distortion noises in the background from the weird film that killed you seven days later.

 

Kei took Hinata’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs before he gently pressed his lips to his. He felt Shouyou tremble in fear from the movie but it was to be expected for him. Tsuki continued kissing Hinata until he had finally calmed down enough. Eventually, Shouyou’s hands wandered from Tsuki’s middle and up into his short blond hair. When Tsuki’s tongue entered his mouth and moved against his he gave light tugs on his hair encouraging him to continue.

 

Tsuki’s hands were trailing up and down Shouyou’s sides and would scratch lightly on the way down, making Hinata’s breath hitch. When Kei’s hand made their way down to his hips, he dipped his fingers underneath his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over Hinata’s head. With his shirt no longer in the way he moved down from his lips and kissed along his jawline and down his neck.

 

He paused at his pulse point and gave a open mouthed kiss to his neck, then sucked gently at the spot. Shouyou’s grip on his hair tightened even more and his breathing became slightly more erratic. His heart was pounding in his chest and the shorts he was wearing over his boxers were starting to become a little tight. Slowly, Kei lowered Hinata down so that he was lying down on his back with Tsuki over him and in between his legs.

 

Tsukishima continued his way down Shouyou’s chest, leaving both open mouth and closed mouth kisses all over. His hands were roaming all over his torso and he would lightly scratch as well. The contrast between the feeling of nails up and down his sides and soft lips against his skin left Shouyou arching his back and letting out soft pants and the occasional quiet moan.

 

Kei’s hand brushed over one of his nipples and when he did so, he let out a small moan and his hips instinctively bucked up seeking something more. Tsuki took this as in invitation to go further and brought his mouth around one of his nipples while his fingers played with the other. Hinata’s voice grew in volume at the newly found sensation. When Kei would do certain movements with his mouth and fingers, his moans got louder and his hips would buck up more often.

 

Shouyou found himself being lifted up in the air and having one of Tsuki’s hands supporting his weight and the other on the small of his back. His grip around Tsuki’s waist and neck got tighter as he was brought upstairs and into his room where he was laid down gently onto the bed. The light from the streetlights and from the moon illuminated the bedroom so that they could both see relatively well.

 

Tsukishima kissed his lips again but this time there was less chastity in the kiss and more hunger and desire. Hinata could tell that and he was nervous as to how far this would go but the lust he himself was feeling overpowered his nervousness for once. Kei’s desire to have Shouyou for himself was growing stronger and stronger the more time he spent kissing his boyfriend.

 

“Tsuki…” Shouyou’s voice was barely audible against Kei’s soft lips. He was clutching the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt as his mouth worked against his and as his tongue moved against and with his own.

 

The whole atmosphere of the bedroom was becoming more and more intense for the pair. Tsukishima really wanted to do more with his boyfriend but he couldn’t until Shouyou gave him permission, and he could tell Shouyou wanted it too with the way that he responded to their makeout sessions. Which is why he pulled away when Hinata lifted his hips up while he moaned, and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear. “How far are you willing to take this, Shou?”

 

Kei rarely called Hinata by his nickname. It was always ‘Shouyou’, ‘Hinata’, ‘Hina’, or different ways of saying chibi. So when Tsuki called him ‘Shou’ it was very rare and always made him blush furiously (as if he wasn’t already red in the face).

 

Shouyou didn’t answer for a little while. He wasn’t sure himself how far he wanted to take this. Surely his body was telling him ‘Yes! Go for it!’, yet he was feeling extremely nervous as well. He really wanted to do this with Kei and he knew his boyfriend was holding himself back for him.

 

“Go as far as you like and I’ll tell you to stop if I’m feeling uncomfortable.” Shouyou answered quietly after thinking about it for a little while. Tsukishima kissed him gently on the temple and assured him that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to and that they could stop there. However, Hinata quickly shot him down and told him that he did want to do this.

 

Kei pecked him on the lips and reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to reach into the very far back of it. He felt around a little then pulled out a foil packet and a small tube of lube. Shouyou knew what those things were and he knew their purpose very well, but the knowledge that they were going to be used on him made his already fast beating heart go even faster.

 

Tsuki positioned himself back between Shouyou’s legs and put them around his waist. The condom and lube were placed beside the pair for the moment as Kei covered Hinata’s chest with gentle butterfly kisses that worked their way up to open mouthed kisses, sucks and bites on his neck. While he was busy working on his boyfriend’s neck, he didn’t notice the small hands reaching under his shirt and trying to pull it off until it was already half way up his torso. He pulled away and sat back on his heels and he tugged off his shirt. Sadly, since he was wearing glasses, his shirt hooked onto them and they fell off his face and onto the bed.

 

The whole world became a blurry blotch of colours and doubled shapes. Everything became distorted and he couldn’t see a damn thing. He looked down near where he thought his glasses fell and tried to focus his eyes enough to find them but it was no use. He furrowed his brows and felt around for them. Hinata laughed lightly at the sight of his usually composed boyfriend struggle like a fish out of water.

 

He sat up and took them out of the shirt beside Kei and reached up to put them back on his boyfriend’s face. Tsuki blushed at his moment of embarrassment and became even redder when Shouyou laughed a little. “Shut up…” He grumbled as he leaned down and kissed him again. Hinata gladly complied, nervousness completely forgotten.

 

Kei’s hands traveled to the top of Hinata’s shorts and slowly pulled them down his thighs and off his legs. The shorts were dropped onto the floor beside the bed, already forgotten. The bulge in Hinata’s boxers was evidence enough that Kei could proceed. He placed a kiss directly between Shouyou’s pectorals and kissed his way down to the top of his boxers where he moved to kiss his inner thighs. Having someone do this to him was really different.

 

He couldn’t look at his boyfriend while he did this so he avoided his gaze and instead rested his head against the pillow. His back would arch and he would let out small quiet sounds when Kei got close to where he wanted his mouth the most. He didn’t feel anything for a little moment so he was going to look down and make sure everything was alright but then suddenly he felt a hot breath against him and then Kei was placing open mouth kisses and small laps against him through his boxers. The threw his head back and let out a quiet high pitched moan. “Kei…”

 

Tsukishima continued doing these things while gently massaging the inside of this thighs and admired the way Hinata’s face would twist into expressions of pleasure and how he would grip the bed sheets beside him in his small fists. When Shouyou began letting out little mewls and arched his back more and more frequently he stopped and dipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. He quickly stood up and took off his sweatpants and boxers in one shot and rejoined him on his bed.

 

He grabbed the bottle of lube beside Hinata and poured some onto his index, middle and ring finger. He rubbed them together in hopes to heat it up a little so it was more comfortable for his boyfriend. He leaned down and benevolently kissed him as he brought a first finger between his legs and to his entrance. Shouyou jerked a little at the feeling but let it slide in anticipation of the pleasure to soon come once he was prepared enough.

 

Tsukishima slowly entered his index and thrust it in and out gently so that he could get used to the feeling. Hinata didn’t look like he was in pain he only looked physically uncomfortable. When he seemed ready, Kei added his ring finger and that’s when Shouyou looked mildly in pain. The feeling of being stretched was not the best feeling in the world.

 

“Aah!” Hinata suddenly cried out in pleasure when the fingers inside of him accidentally brushed over what he assumes was his prostate. Kei smirks lightly and makes sure to pass by that area again with a third finger this time. He brushed by that same area again and again but with slightly more pressure. Hinata threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he fisted the sheets beside him.

 

Tsukishima removed his fingers and reached for the condom packet when he felt that Shouyou was prepared enough. He reached over and opened the foil packet, then rolled the condom onto himself. Kei leaned down and took one of Hinata’s legs to put over his shoulder. He gently kissed his boyfriend as he positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in slowly.

 

Shouyou let out a choked gasp as he tried to get used to the uncomfortable feeling. He was panting heavily into his boyfriend’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck. Tsuki peppered him with kisses as he tried to hold himself back from snapping his hips forward into the tight heat enveloping him. When he was fully inside him he let out a small guttural groan at the euphoric feeling. It took a lot of self control to stop and wait for Shouyou to get comfortable before he began moving.

 

Hinata was frowning at the slightly painful feeling that was slowly ebbing away and being replaced with something that was somewhat pleasurable. “It’s okay, you can move.” He said in a shaky voice. Kei slowly pulled halfway out, then pushed back in. He did this a couple of times until he picked up a pace that felt good for both of them, making sure to always hit his prostate.

 

Shouyou let out moans and mewls that grew in volume as Tsuki kept moving inside of him. One of his hands was buried in Kei’s soft blond hair gripped it tightly and the other wrapped around his neck keeping his much taller boyfriend close to him. The tight coil of a nearing climax grew tighter and tighter in their lower abdomens the more Kei moved inside of him.

 

“T-Tsuki...ahh…I’m…c-close…” Hinata managed to say in between his moaning. “Me too...” Kei said, his voice was laced with arousal which made it almost an octave lower. Hinata felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he climaxed.

 

Seeing his boyfriend displayed like this in front of him, feeling his tight heat around him, and hearing the final noise he made as he orgasmed made him tense up and let out a guttural mix of a moan and growl of Hinata’s name as he came. “Fuck...Shouyou…”

 

They came down from their highs and Tsuki pulled out of Hinata to throw out the condom and get some tissues to clean his boyfriend up. When Kei came back, Shouyou was almost asleep, but he still took the tissues to clean himself up. Tsukishima crawled into bed with him after taking his glasses off and slung an arm around Hinata’s waist and brought him to his chest.

 

He pressed some chaste kisses to his neck that tickled Hinata and made him chuckle. He turned around and pressed a kiss to Kei’s lips before he draped an arm over Tsuki’s middle pulled himself to him. “Thank you...” Hinata whispered into Kei’s chest.

 

“You’re welcome. Now goodnight, Shou.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

\--_--_--_--_--_--

 

Kei woke up first, he always did since Hinata loved to sleep in on the weekends. So when he got up, he put on some fresh clothing, not bothering to put on a shirt since it was only him and Hinata at home, before he brushed his teeth and head downstairs to make them both some breakfast.

 

Hinata awoke a couple minutes later to the smell of french toast being cooked downstairs along with some other foods he couldn’t tell the smell of. He sat up, only to realise that his lower back was in pain. He gritted his teeth as it slowly faded away into a dull throbbing. Grabbing some fresh boxers from his overnight bag he put in his room before watching the movies and one of Kei’s shirts from his closet, he brushed his teeth and went to join in boyfriend in the kitchen.

 

Tsukishima heard the small thuds of Hinata’s steps as he came downstairs prior to entering the kitchen where he was flipping some french toast in the frying pan. He felt his presence beside him and then soon felt his arms wrap around him and in awkward hug.

 

“ ‘Morning. This smells really good.” His voice was still drowsy from waking up recently.

 

“Good morning, and thank you. I’m making french toast and tamago kake gohan.” He said as he looked down at his short boyfriend. He noticed that he was wearing his shirt and how big it was on him. It ended right around the top of his knees and was went a little ways past his elbows. “Nice shirt,” he commented with a small smirk, “it looks good on you.”

 

Hinata’s cheeks flushed and he turned to look away before grumbling in an embarrassed tone, “Thanks…” He let go and hopped up on the counter beside the stove where Kei was cooking. They chatted a little bit while breakfast was being cooked, however, neither of them mentioned what they did last night. Although, while he was making breakfast, he admired Shouyou’s form and the amount of skin that was visible since the overly large shirt he took from him had rode up a little when he got onto the counter. It reminded him of the previous night and it made him crave to do it again.

 

When everything was made, Tsuki gave him a quick kiss on the lips without having to bend down so much this time since he was on the counter. “Can you get the utensils and eggs from the fridge? I’ll prepare the rest.”

 

“Sure.” Shouyou said as he hopped down and opened the drawer to get the utensils, then he got their eggs for the tamago kake gohan.

 

The pair ate breakfast mostly in silence since Hinata spent more time shoving his face in his boyfriend's excellent cooking than he did speaking. While he was finishing up his tamago kake gohan, which Tsuki made sure to give him more of since it was his favourite, Kei spoke up and suggested something that made Hinata’s face redden and almost drop his bowl and chopsticks.

 

“So...round two?”

  
“T-Tsuki!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> BTW tamago kake gohan is basically rice with raw egg mixed in. I've never had it but it's sometimes eaten for breakfast in Japan, and it's also Hinata's fav food so yeah.


End file.
